


And that is why we cant have nice things.

by crypticalWitch



Series: Who and What and Why? Superheros Extraordinars! [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Canon Divergence HARD, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon-Typical Worms (The Magnus Archives), Desolation!Tim, Drunken Shenanigans, Elias Bouchard Being a Bastard, Fluff, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Lonely!Martian, Mutual Pining, Nonsense, Oh yes, Please know, Polyamory, Spiral!Sasha, The Entitys work so diffrent here., author is american, but i have a problem, cursing, group chat shenanigans, i am armed with a wiki and a lot of dumb ideas, i am only in season 2, its all complicated, like holy Jesus, no beta we die like men, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticalWitch/pseuds/crypticalWitch
Summary: The Archives of the Magnus Institute. The most boring place. Until Martin and Sasha somehow end up with supernatural powers. This is the story of how Two people working a normal job ended up Dodging worm powered supervillains, Helping their boss record supernatural events that the Institute attempts to hide, Their Bosses Creepy boss, Figuring out what the hell Elias is doing, and Pining.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Sasha James & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Tim Stoker
Series: Who and What and Why? Superheros Extraordinars! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921624
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	1. At least Sasha knows what going on....Never mind.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I really hope this Au makes a shred of sense, but whatever, I write for ME!

Martin liked working in the Archives. Despite there only being four people at any given time, it was always a bustle of noise and activity. Tim was always fidgeting with something small, so the sound of clicking and whirring was semi-omnipresent, Sasha was always had the radio turned to some classic rock station or another, and Matrin didnt mind the hard work he often had to do moving boxes and sorting through them. He found the work peaceful. There were only two things he didnt really like about the Archives, The smell of everpresnt decay, and The absolute mess that Gertrude Robinson had left behind. 

"well," Sasha said,face down on her desk, "good news is we're a sixth of the way there."

"were gonna get like...Halfway through and find a massive deposit of...Something aren't we?" Tim laughed.

"At this point," Jon said, pacing the breakroom back and forth, "I would not be surprised."

Martin unzipped the warm jacket he wore. The Archives were lilly the oldest part of the building, and didn't have much in the way of heating, so they had each begun waering warmer clothing. Sasha herself had begun wearing a pale pink sweater dress over her typical colourful polo.

"so," Martin said as the conversation hit a lull, "Any updates from Elias?" 

"hmmm." Jon stopped his pacing, and looked at his phone, "Apparently He is sending two reports and there is an object that goes with each. He wants someone to get them."

"I'll head down there," Sasha said, taking a sip of her tea, "if someone comes with me."

"Ill come with," Martin smiled, "all my Works done."

"Alright then, after lunch head down to storage." Jon's eyes were dark, his long dark hair pulled back into a bun. "I'll send you the email, Tim will you get two Boxes prepared for me?"

"alright Boss, But," Tim sat up, "How long's it been since you've slept?"

Jon straightened up, "Uhhh, I haven't had a Full night all week, but I have a few hours in me, Why?"

Sasha and Tim exchanged a look, "You look like you go hit by a truck." Sasha smiled, "Maybe take a nap?

Jon opened his mouth, before closing it and removing his glasses to rub his eyes, "That...is a good idea. I might have to."

"Yeah. Take care of yourself bossman," Tim smiled, "Someone has to keep us from burning this place down and it sure as hell ain't ol' Elias!"

Martin and Sasha giggled, and jon smiled. 

"Well. Guess we better get down to storage huh Marto?" Sasha stood stretching her arms.

"I suppose..." Martin ran a hand through his hair.

\-------------------------

"ugh, I hate this place." Sasha said, as the lights above flickered out.

"me too, Scares the hell out of me."

"why'd you volunteer?"

Martin shrugged

"Well, lets just find these things and get out then."

"what are we looking for anyway?

"uhhhhh A Locket with a spiral cover, and An old porcelain mask."

"...ill get the mask if you get the locket."

"deal, lets just get the thing and leave."

Martin strode through the shelves, eyes scanning for the mysterious mask. It wasn't til he was all the way to the back wall that he found it. A cracked and faded porcelain mask, its lips and eyes painted a soft silver grey. The ruffles were once some other colour than grey but that had long faded. There were no eye holes, but something told Martin that it was meant to wear. Against his better judgement, Martin lifted the mask to his face, and began blindly searching for some sort of strapp. The eye holes really were filled, and martin was blind. A chill ran up his spine, and he pulled the mask off. When he did, the floor rushed up to meet him, he knees giving out beneath him, all as a flash of nausea ran through his stomach. his hand shot out, catching him on the metal shelving.

The rest of the day was a nervous blur. Martin knew He met up with sasha, Put the mask in it's box for the record, and went on with his day. At some point he left. A a different one, he had to recognise a whole shelf of files. At a completely different point, Tim stacked solo cups on top a sleeping jon. When these events happened exactly, Martin couldn't tell. Time seemed to slip by like Sand in a sieve. 

Until Martin got to his flat that is. His head was pounding, he was completely drained and his chest was tight. Standing in his door, Martin was on the verge of going insane. He had never been particularly extroverted, but a day of work never drained him so badly. On top of that, Anxiety made his head foggy, combined with the headache, Martin wasn't thinking super clearly. So he moved on autopilot, taking some Tylenol, and doing something that always helped pure anxiety. Cleaning.

At first, it was just picking up the books or clothes he threw on the floor at the end of the day. then it was picking up the dishes and washing them. And before MArtin could tell, It was midnight, he hadn't eaten, and he had deep cleaned the flat in its entire. and he was still an anxious mess.

Martin sighed. He needed food and sleep, but anxiety refused to leave him be. so he did another calming ritual. Baking. Quickly switching his music to a goofy podcast, he pulled his ingredients together. He had made this recipe so many times before that he had the entire thing memorised. 

and then he heard the knock. someone was knocking on his door. At 12:17 in the morning. while Martin was baking. He sighed, sliding out of his kitchen to his door. The headache had luckily left, but Martin was exhausted still.

Sasha was knocking on his door. But not the one the led to his hallway. The hallway the doorway lead to was much brighter, a near eye splitting shade of yellow. Sasha's sweater was wrinkled, and her eyes tired. She seemed surprised to see martin.

"uh Sash? how did you get up here, I didn't-are you o-?" Martin wasn't able to finish his senace, as Sasha wrapped him in a tight hug. She said something, muffled by the sweater he wore. "I cant hear you, what happened, lets get inside."

Sasha let go, running a hand through her hair, trying to get it to do....something. "r-right."

soon ,the pair sat at martins counter, muffins in the oven, Sasha slowly making her way through a water bottle.

"So...what happened?" Martin asked,reaching a hand out. Sasha took it.

"I guess this all started with the locket. W-when I was alone, I thought....well I guess I wasn't thinking.... but I put on the locket..." Sasha sighed, "After that...it felt like time was moving so slow...like going through molasses. Well, when it finally turned five, I left out the front door, but I wasn't on the street. I was in a sitting room. A few hallways connected it to...somewhere. I eventually just started walking. There were no left turns, but each corridor was lined with doors. I feel like I walked for hours, but it's midnight... eventually I just picked one and now i'm here."

Martin rubbed his eyes. 

"wow..." The oven beeped, and Martin rushed to pull out his muffins, leaving them in their pan for the time. He sighed. "Hungry?"

"Incredibly."

"Wanna order a pizza?"

"please."

\----------

Martin was panicking. His eyes were closed. But he could see. He could see so much. It was like X Ray vision but his eyes were closed. It was like blinking. Open his eyes. Look around. Close eyes. Freaking out because he could see BEHIND HIM. Open eyes. Repeat. 

Sasha in the other room, opened the door. She had a handle on...well getting to the room. She took a deep breath, and stepped in. 

'Martins room' she thought, as she began to walk through the halls. Her feet carried her somewhere. 'right. right. straight.' played in her mind. she didn't know where she was going. but she did. and then, she stood in front of a door. she took a deep breath, placed her hand on the handled, and opened.

Martin was wrapped up in his blanket. Sasha didn't even say a word when she stepped in, but Martin jumped.

"Sasha?" 

"Martin?"

"I...can see...."

"whaT?"

"my eyes are closed."

"but you can see.."

"yup.."

"well shit."


	2. Whoever decided that I needed reality warping powers needs to seriously reconsider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, now we're getting somewhere. and that somewhere is probably covered in worms.

Martin didn't drink coffee much. It made him jittery and he wasn't fond of the taste. But some days you just need it. Plus Sasha insisted that he get something. She was probably the only reason he hadn't had a breakdown at this point. Leaving the flat? Her idea. Being around people in case something happened? Her plan. A slightly run down cafe with some of the best macaroons he ever had. Her usual lunch place. 

"So." Sasha said, tapping her pen to the notebook she brought, "Lets go over what we know."

"Well, You've figured out how to both access and navigate those weird hallways, and I have 360° xray vision...when my eyes are closed." Martin sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Its likely there's more, but we haven't figured it out."

"were going to have to....figure all of this out tonight..." 

"wha What?"

"Do you really think that you, YOU, of all people only got spider sense?" Sasha took a sip of her drink, "If i got Teleportation powers from a locket, then you got something powerful too."

Martin hummed, and ran a hand through his hair again. Sasha mumbled something.

"Everything ok?" MArtin asked, sipping his drink through a silly straw. 

"this is the same notebook i used to catalog Tims prank week last month. Now Im mad."

"oh. Do you want to get him back today?" Martin smiled, "We have the time!"

"I guess we could, Jons Probably not in on a Saturday...hopefully." Sasha said, "But we would need like, a butt ton of Stress balls."

Martin choked on his coffee, "So..this is doable." Martin tried to stifle his laughter, "But we need to get to an old storage unit."

"What's the address?" Sasha asked, a mischievous glint in her eye.

\-------------------------

"Geeze Marto," Sasha ran a hand over a shelf of Comic books, "How much stuff did you manage to fit so much here? Let alone with room to move?"

"Well..i just...wanted to be able come back someday!" Martin pulled down two boxes, barely bending under its weight. "Ready?"

"Hold on," Sasha had been sucked into a comic, she quickly closed and set it back in its place "Ok, lets go!"

The pair stepped out of the Unit, back into the hallway. Martin cheerfully bounced behind Sasha, out of habit he closed his eyes. and the nearby storage units creeped into Martin sense. He took a breath, and followed Sasha's outline. But her outline wasn't the same. The lines where walls met walls and the floor and doors spread inward to the individual units, the boxes and storage were crisp, clear, white lines that nearly glowed, like someone had taken the world and drew it in white lines on void pitched paper. Sashas lines shifted with each step. Neon Green. Neon Yellow. Neon Pink. Each colour so bright it hurt his eyes, despite the fact they were closed.

Martin let himself be led by Sasha's neon form. Her hand rested on the doorknob. She opened the door, and, according to Martin's sense, void stretched beyond. 

And then he stepped in, and the full maze of hallways and doors slammed into him. Martin opened his eyes with a hiss.

“Are you alright martin?” Sasha turned around, worry in her eyes.

“Y-yeah...this palace is massive” Martin smiled, “Sorta overwhelmed my senses.”

“Really? Wow…” Sasha rubbed the back of her neck. “Overwhelmed is a weird word.”

“Wait yeah. Can you be whelmed?”

“uhhhhhhPhones don't work here.” Sasha said, suddenly annoyed.

“Oh great.” Martin sighed, “To the Archive then?”

“TO THE ARCHIVE!” Sasha took off in a direction, Martin following behind.

\----

“Sasha this is really stupid.”

“Yeah, but so is two glitter bombs in a day.”

“Fair.” Marin grabbed a stress ball and gently tossed it into the growing pile in . 

“Soo, why do you have like...200 stress balls.”

“There's 365 individual stress balls in each box.” Martin smiled, “and they're all from old highschool friends.”

“...why did your highschool friends give you 730 separate stress balls?” Sasha looked back in the box they had barely taken a dent from. “And are we going to have enough?”

“Stress balls?”

“Room” the pair laughed, 

“And as for why they gave them to me, I was a very nervous teenager. Granted I'm a nervous adult, so my friends started giving me stress balls. By the end of the year, pretty much everyone had given me like...10. And as a senior prank, everyone filled my locker with stress balls. That was a good day.”

“....you had some weird friends Marto..”

“I HAVE some weird friends now!”

“Wow rude.”

Martin stuck out his tongue, and Sasha returned the childish motion, the pair giggling at the sillness.

The pair looked over their work. Tims entire desk covered end to end with different stress balls, with all the drawers filled as much as they could be. 

“Well,” Sasha smiled, “that's both done and very therapeutic.”

“Agreed!” Martin smiled. 

Sasha sighed, “I have to go shopping, will you be ok alone?”

Martin was silent for a moment. “Probably, yeah.”

\----------------------

Sasha waited outside. The parking lot had been closed for years. She knew this. No one came by this place other than urban explorers and bored teens. And yet, She was nervous. Maybe it was because she came through a locked door. Or because a man with his hood up was coming close. Sasha's hand tightened on the pocket knife in her pocket as he approached.

His face was, hard to see, for a lack of better term. Anytime Sasha focused on a feature, she forgot the others. She couldn’t see his hair or his eyes. Did he even have any? Sasha shook her head, dislodging the unsettling thoughts. It was just dark and misty. Wait when did it start to get misty?

The Man approached, and Gave a greeting. Sasha understood what he said, but she didn't hear him. 

“Ummm. Hi?” Sasha stepped back into the chain link fence outside the car park. “Who are you?”

The man seemed confused, saying that she knew him.

“I really dont.”

The man said her name, followed by pulling down his hood. And Where the unsure man stood, martin stood, confused as all hell. “Its me!”

“...martin?”

“Yeah? How did you not recognise me?”

“I don't know.” sasha thought for a second, “Flip up your hood again!”

Martin did and was replaced by someone Sasha could not recognise. Logicly, She knew it was him, but she just couldn't recognise the man who stood in front of her. 

He asked if everything was ok, and his voice was not his own.

“ꂵꋬꋪ꓄꒐ꋊ” the name did not want to be said. It was frazzled and distorted, and Sasha slapped her hand over her mouth. Martin flipped his hood down, and Sasha shook her head. “I Could not recognise you. Like, Looking at something completely inhuman and strange. Even your voice was...unknowable!”

“....wow…” Martin was quiet. “S-sh-should we..go in, then?”

“..yeah.” Sasha smiled, before laughing, “God these powers are weird.”

Martin laughed. “They are certainly WILD!”

The pair giggled outside the parking lot, before they made their way into the lot. 

“So lets go over everything again!” Sasha popped her knuckles.

“Right!” Martin smiled, “So, you can move through some weird hallways things, and i Can sense things around me, and apparently become Unknowable...i guess?” 

“Nice, So…...how do we play with this?”

Martin shrugged. So sasha started to pace.

“We really didn't think this through did we?” Sasha said, looking back to martin, who was nervously fidgeting with the fluff on his coat.

“No not really.”

“Its not even stimulus based!” Sasha sighed, before wildly gesturing off some direction, “We cant just,” Sasha accidentally tossed her phone when she gestured. She watched in disappointment as her phone flew a few feet. “....well shit.”

Sasha sighed as she walked to retrieve her phone. She walked. And walked. And walked. It felt as if she walked for a lot longer than she should. She stopped, and looked around. The world was distorted, like looking through a fish eye lens. 

“...huh. MArtin can you come here for a moment?”

“Yeah sure what uuuuuuupppppppppp?”

“Yeah.”

“So what was that about gesturing?”

“Geeze i thought Tim was the sassy one!” Sasha lifted her arm to point at her phone, before swinging it back with force. The world blurred as the pendulum of her arm brought the world back to proper focus. The world dropped from under the pairs feet, and they felt to the earth.

“...welp!” Martin smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screech at me if there's any grammer things in need of fixing.


	3. Wait no, Hear me Out here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes. Pranks and planning.

Tim had come into work expecting to sort through boring case studies and historical accounts like normal. The most exciting thing he expected to happen was maybe an accidental word association game with Jon. His entire desk to be covered with stress toys, was not on that list. 

Tim doubled over, laughing at the ridiculousness of the prank. An action that drew Sasha’s attention.

“Ahh” Sasha said, watching in mock interest. “You've seen the stress balls!”

I..IS THIS FOR” Tim could barely speak he was laughing so hard, he took a deep breath “Is this for the glitter bomb?

“BombSS” Sasha smiled, “but yes.”

Tim had truly pulled himself together as Jon sped through to his office. “Im impressed,” Tim smiled and sauntered to his desk, gently shoving the army to the side, “But your going to have be-” 

Tim opened his drawer, finding the entire drawer filled with the colourful balls and figures. Tim set his head down on his desk and laughed. And then Jon came out of his office.

“Who covered my desk in Stress Balls?” Jon asked, sending Tom into another fit of giggles. 

“p-ph-pLEASE tell me Martin was ‘Balled too!” Tim managed to giggle out, 

“Please don't call it that,” Jon said, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion.

“WHY WOULD SHE PRANK HER SUPPLIER?” Martin called from some corner of the archive.

“BETRAYAL!” Tim leaned back in his chair, “GOD what a good one!”

“Thank you!”

“Wait,” Jon interjected, “why did you guys do my desk as well?”

“We ran out of room on tims desk and didn't want to haul a hundred and three stressballs out of the Archive.”

“Ah.” Jon sighed, Headed back to his office.

“I think he's in a good mood!” Martin said, poking his head from around a wall.

“Weird.” Sasha smiled.

“I'm going to get you back, you know this, right?” Tim smiled, tossing a hippo at Martin.

“I look forward to it!” Sasha smirked, watching Martin catching it out of the air while not even looking. 

“Good Catch!” Tim laughed and Martin blushed brightly.

\--------------

**Tim S.** created  **Archive Chats!**

**Tim S.** added  **Sasha J.**

**Tim S.** added  **Martin B.**

Tim S.- Should we add jon to the chat?

**Sasha J.** changed their name to **sASSha**

sASSha- No

Tim S.- Fair.

**Tim S** . changed their name to  **Sexiest Assistant**

sASSha- Wow 

sASSha- Rude

Sexiest Assistant- it's true tho.

Martin B.- So, why do we need a chat?

Sexiest Assistant- would you rather me scream across the Archive about drinks?

Martin B.- Fair

**Martin B** . changed their name to **Stress Boi**

Stress Boi- so

Stress Boi- Drinks this weekend?

sASSha- It is monday 

Sexiest Assistant- so?

sASSha- plus Halloween is next week,

sASSha- unless we want to go drinking two weeks in a row?

Stress Boi- oh right.

Sexiest Assistant- So what's our halloween plan?

Sexiest Assistant- Cause i have an idea that is pretty good.

sASSha- what's your plan?

Sexest Assistant- ok.

Sexiest Assistant- i haven't thought it all through yet,

Sexiest Assistant- but it involves Scooby Doo, Tim Burton and CAH.

Stress Boi- i like this plan so far

\----------------

Sasha slammed her hands on Martin's desk, starting him away from sleep.

“We need to talk about  this ” She said, an air of determination about her

“...My desk?” Martin joked, hoping to elevate the tension.

“No!” Sasha sighed, “Our powers, specifically what we're going to DO with them.”

“Oh.” Martin blushed, “so, what were you thinking?”

“...i dont know.” Sasha shook her head, “Becoming a superhero is just a one way ticket to an assault charge.”

Martin nodded, “And I don't think we should tell Tim or Jon yet.”

“Jon would think we were lying,” Sasha smirked, “ and Tim would have a conniption.” 

“Maybe we just lay low until we have reason not to,” Martin smiled. “And then, we can deal with it then!”

Sasha sighed, before smiling, “We might need names then.”

“What?”

“Superhero names! In case someone sees us!”

“...I'm unrecognizable, aren't i?”

“People are still going to call you something.”

“That's true i guess.”

\------------------

sASSha- Quick, Tim!

sASSha- give me two really bad superhero names

Sexiest Archivist- Tea Boy and Briancell.

sASSha- Briancell

Stress Boi- Briancell

Jonathan S.- Briancell

aASSha- oh hi Jon when did you get in the chat?

Sexiest Archivist- it IS the ARCHIVE CHAT

**Stress Boi** Changed  **sASSha’s** name to  **Briancell**

**Stress Boi** Changed their name to  **Tea boy** .

Sexiest Archivist- STFU

Tea Boy- no.

Briancell- no

Jonathan S.- i haven’t said anything.

\--------

Sasha sighed. She had begun writing out a list of potential emergency names for herself and Martin, but wasn't quite fond of any. Names like “Ghost” or ”Kaleidoscope” sounded cool, but wouldn't quite mirror their powers, or atleast what they could do with them. “Don't Know Me” and “Doorway” were either too long or too narrow. She ran a hand through her curls, pushing them out of her eyes. She scanned her list, eyes running over the hurried handwriting, before catching on a pair. It was Martin’s suggestion, and a smile creeped over her face. It would work pretty well, and it did match their powers pretty well, at least Martin’s.

\---------

**Sasha J**. Private messaging **Martin B**.

Sasha J.- Is Who and What ok?

Martin B.- = D


	4. Halloweek! Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha learns that she’s not the only one, and Tim does some planning.

3:49  
**Sexiest Assistant** changed their name to **Zoinks**!

  
**Zoinks** changed **Jonatin S.** name to **Jinkies!**

  
**Zoinks** changed **Braincell’s** name to **Jeepers!**

  
**Zoinks** changed **Tea Boys’s** name to **FUCK!**

Zoinks- hint hint!

  
Jeepers- I liked Briancell.

 **Jeepers** changed their name to **Briancell**

 **Zoinks** changed **Braincell’s** name to **Jeepers!**

**Jeepers** changed their name to **Briancell**

 **Zoinks** changed **Braincell’s** name to **Jeepers!**

**Jeepers** changed their name to **Briancell**

 **Zoinks** changed **Braincell’s** name to **Jeepers!**

FUCK!: why am i fred?

Jinkies!: how did you get Fred from that?

FUCK!: fred doesn't say anything

FUCK!: and everyone else was taken

Jinkies!: So who am I?

Zoinks!: Jon have you ever watched Scooby Doo?

Jinkies: I don't recall.

Jeepers: GASP

Jeepers!: IM GETTING A PROJECTOR AND MY NETFLIX ACCOUNT! 

\------------

Sasha didn't have much time. Granted, time seemed to dilate while she was in the hallways, but she still didn't have long. She needed to get to her apartment, get her projector, get back and put it in a box in a very short amount of time. 

“Right, left left straight.” She found her self mittereing as her feet pounded against the colorful carpeting, letting her legs bring her where she needed to go. Her door came into view, and she reached a hand out to catch the door handle. The door swung open without Sasha even touching it, and she froze.

After a few moments where nothing else happened, Sasha carefully glanced around the door, her apartment sat empty and silent. 

‘Door telekinesis.’ Sasha thought, going for her projector. ‘Why not..’

Projector in hand, she ran back to the archives, feet moving fast. And then she saw it.

A tall, thin, wild creature, whose limbs pulled apart into twirling ribbons where they bent as it walked, knees and elbows pulling apart and merging together seamlessly. its finders were long and thin, twisting and curling in unnatural positions, like they had been broken and were still curled around a throat. It wasn't looking at sasha, but it knew she was there. It was looking for her and Sasha **knew** it was. That sickly dread of a prey animal that knows its being hunted that hung in her gut and clouded her thoughts.

She thought about running back to her apartment, or even taking another door and hoping for the best. But she wouldn't be able to explain how she ended up running through the door of the archives when she never left, either to Rosie or Elias or Tim.

And then it turned around. Its eyes swirled around and twitched. Everything about its face was moving and stationary all at once, all except its smile, it stayed to wide and white, and when it finally saw sasha, it’s almost grew wider.

“î̶̟ ̴̘̊f̵̬̆i̶͖̎n̶̲͝a̴̺̋l̴͇̚l̸̼̒y̷̱̚ ̵̬͐f̸͔͝o̶̖͛ṳ̸͘ṇ̶̈́ḍ̷͌ ̷̙͋y̶̧̋o̴̠u̵̗” It said, its voice twisting over itself over and over again, “Y̴̭͝ô̵ͅṵ̴͠ ̶̜̃a̴̭ṙ̵̹ḙ̶͑ ̵̳̑q̵̼̑u̵͎̾i̸͉̾ȅ̷̮t̵̡̀ ̵̲̌h̵̙͛a̵̝͛d̴̝͌ ̸̺͋t̴͉̔ŏ̶̺ ̴͇̂f̵̫͒i̴̢͊n̵̰͘ḑ̶̆!̸̢”

“..what are you?”

It laughed, and it sounded like a headache. 

“Y̷̼͊o̸͍̓u̵̖̾ ̵̈́ͅa̶̦͒r̸̭͂ê̶̲ ̴̔͜ḁ̴̉s̴̼̍k̵̻̾i̶̹̿n̸͎̓g̶̞͊ ̶̜̚t̵̢́h̶̫̿e̴͍̒ ̴̙͐r̷͍͠i̸̻ǵ̸̮h̵̗͆t̶̖͑ ̸̰̌q̴̥̌ṳ̵͋e̴̜̓s̸͋ͅt̷͔̔ị̸̔o̵̧͠n̷͔͛s̵̜̐ ̸̣͗ẗ̴̝h̶̔ͅe̶̠̔n̴̹̈!̵̟͠ ̷͕̆c̴͈̊a̵̪̿l̷͓̎l̸̖͑ ̶͕̑m̸͙͊é̴̖,̷̨̏ Micheal!” its name was the clearest thing it ever said.

“Micheal….what do you want from me?” Sasha said, holding the projector closer to her chest.

“Y̴̳̋o̸̭͠ȗ̸̻ ̷̩̓ṋ̵̾e̶̟̓e̷̝̔d̸͓͒ ̷̼͊ṇ̷̇o̵̻̅t̶̮̂ ̶̠́f̴̹͂e̵͙͝a̴͎̿r̷̰͝ ̷̤̆m̶̪͋ë̴̞.̶̣̓ ̷̯̿i̵̗͆ ̸̺͆h̶͓̔ä̵͜v̶̳͝e̶̹͑ ̵͚͠ṋ̴͝o̸̱ ̷̻̐p̷̙͊ō̵͖w̵͈͆e̵̯̕r̴̰̈́ ̴̖̽i̶̖̽n̵̠̆ ̵͙͊y̶̛͓ȯ̶̲ǔ̷͍r̴̰̂ ̵̝̽r̴̨͠ḙ̵͑a̷͙̽ĺ̶̞m̴̪͑.̵̡͑” It said.

“My...Realm?” Sasha 

“Ỷ̵̜o̵̖̚ȍ̵̡u̷̟͋ ̷̙͆h̸̞͘a̶̹v̷͔̉e̵̬͗ ̸̣̚m̶͕̃u̵̙̎c̴̲̉h̴̥̐ ̵̣͝t̵̛̹o̴͓͠ ̴̫̏ľ̷̤e̴̜͌a̷̺̒r̴̢̔n̸̺̑.̷̢̀” it laughed, “b̶͖̮͘u̵͙͎̕t̵͍̀ ̵͇́̒y̷͔̟̌ơ̸͇̕u̵̝͙͗͂ ̴̞̋w̵̖̦̔͒i̶̮̫͆l̵̰̰͠l̷͉̿ ̷͉͍̃n̸͑͜o̵̩̓̔t̷͉͍̓́ ̶̼͎͂l̶̼̒̈́e̸͕͐a̶̟͖͒̃ŗ̸͒́n̶͉͕̑ ̴͔͓̿͝i̵̪͈͒ṱ̶̲̊ ̵̳͌f̴͕̕r̴̼̲͠ỏ̵̩m̵̳̈́ ̴̧̈́m̷̧͒̍e̸̗͍̊̐.̷̩͐ ̷̬͆i̸͚̰̿ ̵̰͊̑ą̴͍̓m̵̥̦͝͝ ̵̱̄̂m̸̙̎̍e̷̺͓͗͠r̷̭̎e̷͍͒ľ̷̦͙͂y̸͈͌͝ ̵̺̮̿a̴͍̓n̷̛̯̄ ̵̻̾o̶̰̟b̵̺̌͠s̷̘̊̐e̸̩r̷̗̔̈́v̵̫̈͋ͅe̸̬͈̾r̷̠̩̅.̷̭̅”

“What?”

Michael stepped over to a door, and somehow opened the door, and disappeared inside. And Sasha was alone.

“....WHAT JUST HAPPENED?”

\-----------  
4:15

Jinkies!: you three have been very quiet.

  
Jinkies!: What are you doing?

Zoinks: notihng

Jeepers!: notihng

FUCK!: notihng

Jinkies!: ok?

Zoinks!: Unrelated question, but are you on your wheelie seat?

Jinkies!: My office chair? 

Zoinks!: ye

Jinkies!: yes?

\--------

Jon had work to finish. Or at least that's what he told himself. He had already gone through several boxes and records, sorting them into individual happenings and cases. But Jon never felt like he had done enough, all ways needed to stay a little later or dig a little deeper. The Constant feeling of watching hasn't helped. He was beginning to consider flipping over the large painting of Jonah Magnus that hung over his desk, since he wasn't unconvinced it was watching him. 

And so, he pulled another box up to his desk, and started to get his recording set in order. That was, until, Someone knocked. Jon sighed, and invited them in, only for Tim to come barreling in, grabbing the back of his chair and speeding him out to the main area, Where Sasha had set up a Projector and Screen. Someone had dragged the couch from the Archive break room into the actual archive. The Screen showed the first episode of some sort of series.

“Ready?” MArtin askes, holding four different cups of four different teas.

“Yup!” Tim smiled, “Not gettin out of this one Bossman!”

Jon grumbled, “fine. I don't see the point.”

Jon was shown, and enjoyed the point. The point being Scooby-Doo Mystery incorporated. And suddenly Jon related so hard to velma.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, off topic, but I imagine that Michaels arms and legs look like that Korn music video that scared me when i was like 8 or 9.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NFSJE9pYLbU
> 
> that one, towards the end


	5. Halloweek! Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha and martin make plans and thats it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super short chapter this time because I'm getting exited about whats happening nest!

Sasha slammed her hands on Martins desk.

“Is this just going to be the universal signal for power stuff now?” Martin sighed, 

“Yes.” Sasha said, “i had a really stupid idea.”

“Oh no. Is it a ‘Hunt the Giant Creepy Thing in The Distortion Ways” bad idea or “Get Jon Drunk and See What Happens” Bad idea?”

“Technically Drunk Jon, but were waiting on that til friday.” Sasha waved her hand as martin laughed. “Anyway, so my idea,”

“Alright?”

“So we have an hour before the party actually starts, and there's supposed to be a parade during that time right?”

“Right?” Martin stiffened, “Are you suggesting that we go and mess with the drunk people?”

“Bingo!” Sasha smiled. 

“Do you even have a costume?” Martin asked with a smile.

“Do you?”

“Yeah.”

“..really?”

“I got bored last night and threw it together.”

“Oh. Well im halfway there so im not too worried.” Sasha said with a wave.

“Well, I guess there no harm in it!”

“Yesssssss” Sasha gave a slightly manic grin. “Just be with me when you go all weird ok?”

“Alright!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i want to put this out there, Most of the story after Halloweek is going to be in short one or two chapter stories kept out of this book. this one will be marked done, and all the short stories will be separate. Multi chapter important plot developments will likely happen, but you most likely wont NEED to read them in order. and i'll label when things go in timeline land. i'm doing this mostly because i've fallen victim to The Mechanisms Brain Rot too, so keeping things regulated to interconnected one shot's lets me more easily work on two fics at once.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me if there's a typo..plzz


End file.
